<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Ride by Overlord_of_Pairings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793576">Angel Ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_of_Pairings/pseuds/Overlord_of_Pairings'>Overlord_of_Pairings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Smut, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_of_Pairings/pseuds/Overlord_of_Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has never seen a better sight than the one of Yamaguchi on top of him, cheeks flushed, gasping through kiss-swollen lips, like his breath has been stolen away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima has never seen a better sight than the one of Yamaguchi on top of him, cheeks flushed, gasping through kiss-swollen lips, like his breath has been stolen away.</p>
<p>The moment is soon ruined, though. Yamaguchi reaches up with one hand, adjusting his binder with a wince. "Tsukki, can I take this off? Would you mind?"</p>
<p>"Why would I?" Tsukishima asks, gently squeezing Yamaguchi's other hand, their fingers entwined. "I mean, you should've taken it off sooner..."</p>
<p>Yamaguchi pouts a little, but nods. "I know. I just..."</p>
<p>"...Hey." Tsukishima frowns, and his other hand reaches up, cupping Yamaguchi's cheek. "If it's about your chest, you can go borrow one of my shirts. They should be baggy enough to hide it, right?"</p>
<p>Yamaguchi perks up at that, and he nods enthusiastically. "Please! I think that'd be better all around."</p>
<p>"Okay, go on then. But hurry."</p>
<p>Tsukishima shivers as Yamaguchi lifts himself off of his aching erection, then scrambles to the dresser where Tsukishima keeps his sweatshirts. And this is a nice sight too, watching his boyfriend go through his stuff to find something suitable to wear. And he's smiling, now, too - that's always a wonderful sight.</p>
<p>Then he watches Yamaguchi pick out a yellow one with bright purple stars - Tsukishima vaguely recalls that he was wearing it that day that Yamaguchi first asked him out, and somehow he loves the other even more than he already did.</p>
<p>Off with the binder - with Yamaguchi's back towards him, of course - and on with the sweater. Then Yamaguchi is clambering back onto the bed, and with a soft kiss, Yamaguchi takes him in once more. Now without the binder constricting his chest, it's a much easier task to ride Tsukishima, and both of them definitely appreciate the new ease of movement.</p>
<p>And still, Tsukishima can't help but think of how lucky he is, having such a beautiful boy trusting him so much, kissing him and having sex with him, but also cuddling him and going out on dates and holding hands and-</p>
<p>"Ts-Tsukki, quit with the sappy face," Yamaguchi gasps out, fumbling to grab for Tsukishima's hand again. "It's distracting..."</p>
<p>Tsukishima chuckles a little breathlessly. "Can't help it," he says. "I love you too much."</p>
<p>Yamaguchi groans a little, and motions for Tsukishima to sit up. He does, without question, because he always does with Yamaguchi.</p>
<p>He always gives him what he wants.</p>
<p>Their lips meet messily, both of them nearing completion already and desperate for that final release.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi's hips stutter and he jerks back, gasping out, "Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki-!" until he reaches his finish. Tsukishima is prepared then to pull out and finish himself off, but Yamaguchi doesn't get off of him, continues moving his hips.</p>
<p>"C'mon, Tsukki," he gasps out, catching Tsukishima's attention, "c'mon. Come for me. Wanna see you come, please."</p>
<p>Tsukishima gives a low groan, and he grabs Yamaguchi by the back of his head, pulling him forward so that their lips meet once more. And he comes, filling the condom and feeling Yamaguchi give a whine right before their lips separate.</p>
<p>"Good?" Tsukishima asks, outright pushing Yamaguchi off of him for the sake of not overstimulating him. "You okay?"</p>
<p>"Mh... Yeah," Yamaguchi says lazily, grinning up at him. "I love you too, by the way."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>